


A Pregnant President

by americanatheart2019



Category: American Revolution RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: 18th Century, American Revolution, Doctor/Patient, Fiction, Gay Founding Fathers (Hamilton), Historical, M/M, Mpreg, No Sex, President Thomas Jefferson, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanatheart2019/pseuds/americanatheart2019
Summary: After Benjamin Rush gets the Third American President, Thomas Jefferson, pregnant, he helps him deliver the baby. Of course most of his friends are there to support him.





	A Pregnant President

**Author's Note:**

> I was really debating if I should make a 'Family Friendly' fanfic today, but you guys really seem to like my stories that involve sex or pregnant males, so here you go!

Being president was already hard enough as it was, but for Jefferson, he couldn't believe the state that he was in. He was laying on the couch, rubbing his growing bump, waiting for Ben to come home. The baby was kicking as if he or she was ready to come out. He is quickly moving into his 8th month of pregnancy. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Ben had arrived on horseback to Monticello.

"Hello my expecting red fox", Rush said joyfully as he walked into see Jefferson still laying on the couch in the living room.

"Greetings my honest lawyer", Jefferson responded as he struggled to get up to hug Rush.

"Ha, take it easy darling", Rush giggled as he helped Jefferson up and felt his baby bump. "How are you feeling?".

"I feel like I'm ready to burst, I've never felt this heavy before", Jefferson sighed and rubbed his bump.

"I have been thinking, we should have a dinner here at Monticello, in celebration of your soon-to-be-born child", Rush suggested excitedly.

"Isn't that what woman do?", Jefferson asked and thought about the idea.

"Yes, it's called a 'Baby Shower' and I think it would be a fun idea to have our friends here", Rush claimed.

"That's perfect, I hope all of them can make it", Jefferson smiled and kissed Rush.

Two weeks have gone by and Jefferson was nearing the end of his pregnancy. Rush finished setting up and the two waited for their closest friends to arrive. Washington and Lafayette were early birds so they showed up first. They were then followed by Madison, Monroe and Adams. Then Hamilton was the last one to show up.

"It's good to see all of you gentlemen here tonight", Jefferson smiled cheerfully.

"Agreed Jefferson, congratulations on your future taste of motherhood", Lafayette grinned. 

"I say, does anyone else outside of this group, know about your situation?", Adams asked curiously.

"No they do not, but we have an excuse for the public, Jefferson adopted the child from a lovely lady living in France who only trusts him to take care of her baby while she has died from childbirth", Rush stated.

"That is correct", Jefferson said and drank his tea.

"It is my duty to protect your secret and you will be punished if anyone says a word to the public", Washington gave a serious look to everyone.

After dinner, the men gathered by the fireplace, drank Raspberry Brandy and talked politics. Jefferson knew that kind of topic would stress him out, so he decided to go up and check on the nursery Madison and Monroe set up for him. He was startled by a hard kick and then quickly turned around when he heard someone approaching him from behind.

"My apologies sir, I didn't mean to give you such a scare", Lafayette greeted him gently and then felt his bump.

"You're fine Lafayette, I am deeply touched that you made it", Jefferson smiled.

"Couldn't handle the political topics?", Lafayette asked nervously.

"It's not that I couldn't handle it, I just don't want to get stressed by Alexander's opinion on politics. It's not good for the baby", Jefferson looked down at his bump.

"That's very true...do you hate him?", Lafayette tried to make eye contact with him.

"Of course not. He is a good friend of mine or else he wouldn't be here", Jefferson looked back into his eyes. "I just don't like his political ideas, that's all".

Soon everyone came up into the room after wondering where Jefferson and Lafayette went off too. Luckily, the room was big enough so there was little worry about overcrowding. 

"Oh wow, gentlemen, this place looks incredible", Washington said in amazement as he gazed the newly furnished room. 

"Indeed, I agree, who actually built this magnificent nursery?", Lafayette asked politely.

"I Thank Madison and Monroe. They're the real architects of this room", Jefferson said proudly as he stood between the two Virginians.

"You're very welcome sir, it took us forever to get the setting right", Monroe said as Madison nodded in agreement.

"I am very impressed. Normally I'm not that much into decorative art such as this room, but this is fantastic", Adams declared.

"I completely agree, the room is beautiful, congratulations Jefferson", Alexander smiled at him and sipped the rest of his wine.

"Thank you all so much gentlemen coming to my Monticello", Jefferson happily said.

"Well, I truly appreciate everyone for coming here, even if it was for a short dinner", Rush said as he folded his hands and guided everyone out of the new nursery. 

Later at night, when Jefferson and Rush said their goodbyes to their closest friends, it was finally time for a quiet good nights rest. The place was clean and ready for the next day.

"I certainly had a good time seeing everyone", Jefferson sat up in bed cradling his growing stomach. 

"Agreed, that was a lot of fun. Alexander was sure on good behavior", Rush smirked as he got under the covers in bed.

"Most of the time he is. I told Lafayette that he is a good friend, but his political opinions are out of this world", Jefferson made a discomfort motion.

"Yes, I completely understand you dear", Rush said as he kissed Jefferson on the cheek and then gave him a worried look. "Is everything alright?".

"I'm fine, the baby is just moving like no tomorrow", Jefferson said after the discomforting feeling eventually went away and guided Rush's hands to his belly.

"Wow...soon this little monster will be born", Rush's eyes widened, then smiled and laughed off the joke to brighten up the mood.

What was suppose to be a quiet relaxing night at Monticello, turned into a surprise when Jefferson had awoken from a deep sleep with sharp heavy pains in his abdomen and back. He gets up and walks around to try to get rid of the aching growing pain. Rush then wakes up and goes out to see Jefferson sitting on the sofa, breathing heavily by the fireplace.

"My sweet red fox, it's so late, what is wrong?", Rush asked as he tried to comfort Jefferson.

"God...Rush, I could be wrong, but I think it's time", Jefferson grunted and panted as the pain grew worse. "What do I do?".

"You mean what do 'we do'? I will help you deliver this baby and let our friends know that you're ready to have this baby!", Rush stated as he got straight to work.

By dawn, the men from the baby shower were there to witness Jefferson giving birth. Rush was just as prepared as anyone, since he is an experienced physician. 

"Hours of labor...when will this pain end?!", Jefferson cried out, laying on a straw mattress, after the tightness around his waist came and went. 

"It'll be over soon, labor has no specific time schedule", Lafayette said and waited for the birthing.

"He's right, it could be a day or less than a day", Rush happily said as he checked Jefferson.

"I find it a real honor to be here with you Jefferson. We gentlemen, are about to experience the cycle of life", Washington smiled at everyone.

It has been 24 hours since Jefferson had gone into labor. The pain was definitely stronger than before. His water soon broke and everyone immediately began encouraging him to push. While Rush was delivering the baby as planned, he held Madison's and Monroe's hands. 

"Sir, you can do this", Madison whispered in Jefferson's ear. "Focus on pushing the baby out".

"Don't you think I know that?!", Jefferson screamed after attempting his first push.

"You are doing so good my love", Rush said calmly and then got excited. "I can see a head now!".

"Just one more push sir!", Monroe encouraged him.

Everyone then told Jefferson to attempt his final push and then in minutes, Rush managed to pull the baby out carefully to safety. Jefferson was panting from exhaustion, but was able to hold his baby after he was cleaned up. Hamilton helped Rush clean up and then everyone was resting by Jefferson.

"Congratulations Sir, seeing you hold a precious angel brings warmth to my heart", Washington said with deep passion.

"Indeed Sir, you will do good raising your son", Lafayette sat by Jefferson and smiled down at him.

"Thank you all for being here for me...well for us", Jefferson said passionately and kissed Rush.

"You did good", Rush smiled with a light hearted feeling.

Shortly after the child was born, everyone had said their usual goodbyes and left for their homes. Jefferson went back to being president and no one from the public, has ever found out about their deep dark secret.

**Author's Note:**

> The baby has no name, it can be whatever you want it to be. I have more fanfics that I did not post on here, but you guys can check them out on Wattpad, here is the link: https://www.wattpad.com/user/nativefeather209


End file.
